


What Remains?

by Introvertia



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Graphic Description of Corpses, Happy Ending, Happy Halloween!, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Billy and Steve have a problem, and it's a dead body... tempers rise and nerves are frayed as they navigate hiding a body and behaving normally in a very abnormal situation.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: 13 Days of Halloween [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995811
Comments: 25
Kudos: 77





	What Remains?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the spectacular Gothyringwald's 13 Days of Halloween Prompt List.
> 
> Prompt 13: Halloween
> 
> This the 13th and final short story to my 13 Days of Halloween tales. The stories may be read independently or as a serial by prompt number.

October 31st, 1986

**Part 1**

**Just Past Midnight**

Steve stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace, he was having a very interesting October. It was full of new experiences. Never before in his life had he dated another boy, he’d never worked at a hardware store and lumber yard. He’d never dreamed he’d move into his grandfather’s old cabin with a lover. Billy fucking Hargrove was his lover, that was new. Steve had had such an amazing October, so many exciting changes, he really felt like he was becoming a man, he wasn’t just a directionless kid anymore. So many new experiences… he’d certainly never killed anyone before, let alone had to dispose of their remains.

“What are we going to do with the body?” Billy repeated Steve’s words verbatim. Billy had been quiet for so long that Steve had forgotten he’d asked the question. “We’ll get rid of it.” Billy said decisively answering both Steve and himself.

“Shouldn’t we go find a payphone, or maybe drive to the police station? I mean, he broke into the cabin, what’s it called, breaking and entering? I mean, we were defending ourselves.” Steve was petting their kitten Samhain, it was sleeping comfortably on his lap, the silver bell on its red collar shined reflecting the firelight.

“Let’s count the reasons why that’s a fucking terrible idea. For one, he was unarmed,” Billy held up one finger, “There’s two of us and one of him,” Billy was holding up two fingers, “I put his eye out with a fire poker,” Billy was holding up three fingers now looking at Steve, “I think you shot him a total of five times?” Billy held up four fingers, “I kicked him in the face, hit him with an axe, and when that didn’t do the trick I him hit with your nail bat, yeah they’re gonna wanna know why you have a nail bat by the way, oh and then you split his head open with an axe. I have a history of violence and you’re always in the wrong place at the wrong time when shit gets weird in Hawkins. Oh and the government wants to know what I had for breakfast and when I take a shit, and we just moved in together because we’re fags.” Billy nodded, “I lost count, how many reasons was that? You still want to go to the cops? Did I mention the part where he was in your car a few nights ago, and you drove him home? Maybe you lured him here, started getting frisky with him and he didn’t like it? Or maybe we just wanted to kill him for having terrible fashion sense?”

Steve blinked looking at Billy, he really hadn’t thought about any of that, and now that Hopper was gone, he didn’t have anyone in his corner at the Hawkin’s police station.

“Should we bury him?” Steve asked.

“Here on your grandfather’s property?” Billy paused in thought.

“There’s a spot where the ground’s pretty soft, with a big stone marker, that’s where my grandparents buried their dog Winston.”

“You’ve never read Pet Sematary have you?”

“No? Maybe that would be too suspicious, I mean, if someone finds his body, it’s my property.”

“And you guys worked together.” Billy rubbed his hands over his face, “Did he have any friends?”

“I don’t think the guys at the shop really liked him. He was a little weird.”

“Jonathan Byers is weird, Keith is weird, Danny was a creep. Why were you so nice to him?”

“I don’t know! He wasn’t a creep at first,” Steve said defensively, “He was just new in town from Tennessee, and you told me how you felt like I acted like I was too cool or whatever when you were new to Hawkins. I was just being nice.”

Billy raised his eyebrows looking at Steve and snorted. “When did you become such a goody-two-shoes?”

“I just put an axe in his face, how’s that for a goody-two-shoes?” Steve got up and went upstairs holding their kitten to his chest.

“Steve, Steve.” Billy got up following him, he stepped over Danny’s body and jogged up the stairs. “We need to decide right now what we’re going to do. Neither of us should miss work tomorrow.”

“Work?” Steve stopped at the top of the stairs, “I can’t go to work tomorrow!”

“Steve, it is tomorrow, it’s already past midnight, I have to clock-in in six hours.”

“Call out sick,” Steve said, “We can go to the gas station and use the payphone and call out for the day.”

“You’re going to work.” Billy said pointing at him, “You’re the only person that talked to him, you gave him a ride in your car, you’re going to be suspect number one. I live with you, Sandy and Marvin always see you at the bakery. We get rid of the body now and we show up at work, and act like everything’s normal.”

“We just killed a monster that turned into a man, and we’re both injured.” Steve shook his head.

“Long sleeves, jeans, and put on a hat, don’t let anyone see your injuries, you got that? Keep them covered until they’re totally healed.”

“Me? What about your neck, it looks like you got in a fight with a six foot tall badger.”

I’ll wear turtlenecks.” Billy shrugged, “or a bandanna.”

“Billy, this is crazy.”

“Steve, I’m trying to protect you.”

Steve sighed, he set their sleeping kitten on the bed and said, “The quarry.”

“We should bury him by the quarry?” Billy asked thoughtfully, “What’s the ground like around there? Do you think we can get him deep enough fast enough?” Billy sat down on the bed and laid back against the overstuffed tiger that Steve had won for him at the Festival (which felt like it happened in another life).

“No, we’re going to tarp him with rocks and wrap him up and throw him in the quarry.” Steve laid back and stared at the ceiling beams, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

“I think that’s blood.” Billy said pointing at the ceiling.

“Oh yeah.” Steve said tilting his head.

**Part 2**

**Oh Danny Boy**

Billy went into the kitchen and grabbed all the cleaning supplies. He righted the chairs and pushed the furniture back into place. He turned on all the lights and wiped up any blood and gore he could find. He had a lot of ground to cover, the staircase, the floor where Danny was currently sprawled and the bedroom upstairs.

Steve walked in the cabin from outside with an old dusty green tarp from the garage, he had his work gloves on and several yards of rope that looked grey with dust, looped over his arm.

“We can roll him on to the tarp, and then we’ll get the rocks when we’re at the quarry, and then dump him.” Steve’s demeanor had changed, he was no longer reluctant and withdrawn, he was now determined. They both stood over the corpse staring down at it, neither of them moving. Finally Billy broke the silence.

“Let’s make a Danny burrito.” Billy said.

Steve looked at Billy with an unreadable expression.

Steve didn’t know what he’d expected. Danny’s body was cold, and while it wasn’t fully rigid it wasn’t like a rag doll either. His right eyes was sunken in and the top of his skull had been split. Steve could still recognize the very human looking face of Danny Fischer despite all the damage they’d done fighting him off. Billy snapped open the tarp and then dragged the corpse by its ankles side ways. Steve pushed it by its shoulders.

“Oh shit, he smells already, why does he smell?” Steve asked.

“He smells like a sewer, ugh. He uh,” Billy squinted at the stain on the hardwood floor wrinkling his nose.

“Why is his back all purple?” Steve turned his face away giving one final shove getting the unwieldy corpse onto the tarp.

“Let’s get him in the trunk.” Billy said exhaling slowly, fighting down nausea.

Steve nodded they both lifted the corners of the tarp and carried Danny’s remains out to the car.

“Are you gonna puke?” Billy asked.

Steve tucked his chin and shook his head no slowly.

“If you’re gonna puke do it where I can’t hear it or smell it, because if you puke, I’ll puke.” Billy said as they walked back to the house.

In a daze Steve mopped up the spot where Danny had fallen. Billy went up and down the stairs wiping up blood and gore with one a tea towel. Steve had to move the dresser and stand on it to wipe the blood off the walls andget a ladder from the garage to clean the ceiling. By the time they were done mopping, sweeping and wiping up blood and gore it was half past two in the morning. Billy threw the towel he’d used in the fire along with the spent shell casings, and bits of the wreath.

“My grandmother embroidered that towel.” Steve said watching it smolder and catch fire.

“Sorry.” Billy said.

“It’s okay.” Steve said, “She’d understand. We better get dressed.”

“Quarry next?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, his dark eyes were staring off into the middle distance.

Billy touched Steve’s lower back, “It’s going to be okay.”

Steve nodded, “Sure, it was actually slightly less scary than being tortured by Russians.”

“We’ve been through worse.” Billy said softly.

“Have we though, Danny was… he was like a guy, just a guy that I knew?”

“I don’t think Danny was just a regular guy.” Billy said.

“He asked me if you were in a cult, or doing witchcraft.”

“Maybe he believed all that bullshit on the news, about a secret cult in Hawkins? Max told me her mom got really upset when she found out that the nerds played D&D.” Billy paused, and then turned looking at Steve, “When was he asking about me?”

“Today, uh, yesterday… he said that people that think they know witchcraft are dangerous?”

“What the hell does that mean?” Billy muttered.

“He was asking about Lake Jordan too.”

“Did you tell him we were moving in together?” Billy’s voice was raised.

“No, no. I’ve not told anyone. No one even knows I own this place.” Steve shook his head, “It’s like he knew we were coming here.”

“But how?” Billy insisted, “Are you sure you didn’t say something to someone?”

“Yes I’m sure. I don’t know how he knew about this place. Maybe he followed me? Followed us?” Steve leaned back against the wall.

“I think he was here when we came yesterday.” Billy said quietly, “It smelled like dogs. I’m going to get changed.”

Billy pulled on a clean thermal shirt and tied a red bandana around his neck, and then put on black button down shirt and popped the collar to hide the bandages that covered the wounds on his neck.

“Christ,” Billy cursed, “I look like a personal add in the back of Honcho magazine.” Billy put on his ball cap and jogged downstairs.

Steve changed while Billy put Samhain in the bathroom where he’d remain while they were away from the cabin, “I’ll see you soon.” Billy promised their kitten as he shut the door.

They drove to the quarry in silence. Once they pulled over on the road that ran near the edge of the bluff above the quarry they paced around with flashlights collecting stones. It took longer than they’d anticipated. Once they had enough stones they had to roll Danny in the tarp again. They were both sweating and huffing in near total dark. Out of nowhere Steve got a fit of the giggles.

“Why are you laughing? Give me the rope.” Billy took the rope and started wrapping it around the tarp turned stone lined body bag.

“Me?! You’re the one that said let’s make a Danny burrito!” Steve laughed his voice carrying and bouncing off the bluff and echoing across the quarry in the dark.

“I did, didn’t I?” Billy said.

They rolled Danny’s remains off the edge of the cliff, there was a moment of silence that stretched on far too long, and then a loud splash followed by a deep watery gulp.

**Part 3**

**The Bountiful Bakery**

Billy shambled into work and clocked in at Five in the morning. He tied his apron on and washed his hands. Marvin his boss didn’t say a word to him, which was normal. They tended to work in silence between five and seven in the morning before the Bountiful Bakery opened its doors to the public. Billy grabbed the trays of proofed dough and started loading the oven, working quickly and steadily.

He kept thinking he’d missed something but he wasn’t sure what. Danny was sunk. The house was clean, they could give it another pass in a day or two after they’d rested. He’d come into work. Steve was sleeping in his car until five to eight, the plan was that Billy would go and wake him up so he could clock in at the Shawnee Hardware Store and Lumber Yard. There was no trace of Danny left. Steve had said Danny lived with his cousins, had come from Tennessee, Billy’s mind kept rolling over the same chain of thoughts.

“Billy?” Marvin said.

Billy looked over.

“What’s happened?” Marvin, his burly middled aged boss was looking at him.

“What, what do you mean?” Billy rested his hand on the side of his neck where his bandages covered his wound making sure the bandana hand’t slipped.

“Didn’t you check the list? The butter rolls are for the midday bake, people want them fresh for their dinners.”

Billy looked at the oven. “Shit.”

“Bah, it’s okay. It’s just not like you.”

“It won’t happen again.” Billy said.

**Part 4**

**The Shawnee Hardware Store & Lumber Yard**

When Billy went out to the car to wake up Steve he saw him leaning on hood watching the morning light change in the sky as he smoked.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Billy said.

“No.” Steve shook his head.

“How come?” Billy asked, although he could guess.

“I’ve never killed a man.” Steve said looking at Billy.

“Oh that was like my ninth, maybe my eleventh, I’ve lost track, so many, and that was before I was possessed by an inter-dimensional-demon.” Billy shrugged.

Steve snorted. “Please don’t make me laugh, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.”He shook his head a tight smile across his lips feeling on the verge of hysterics from fatigue.

Billy stepped forward standing close to Steve, “It was him or us. He came in to your home,”

“Our home.” Steve interjected.

“Our home, and tried to kill us, what else were we supposed to do?” Billy said.

Steve nodded. “I know. When my mom complained to my grandpa about the shotgun in the kitchen he said, Steve needs to understand a man’s home is his castle and he has a right to defend it.”

“Total cowboy.” Billy said in admiration of Steve’s grandfather.

“I’d do it again.” Steve said his dark eyes focusing sharply on Billy, “I’d never let him or anything hurt you.”

********

Steve went to work and clocked in. His mind wouldn’t stop spinning round and round on what had happened, how had Danny done that?Why had he attacked them? Steve went into the employee room and opened his locker and got out his utility apron. He glance around and saw that no one was there and opened Danny’s locker. There wasn’t much in there. Some maps of the area, Danny’s name tag, and a pack of gum. Steve shoved everything back in and a a couple things slipped out from between the folds of the map. He tossed the map in Danny’s locker and crouched down and picked up a folded up newspaper article and a polaroid photo, before he could look at the photograph the door opened and Hal walked in, “Good morning Steve.” Hal said in his usual friendly manner and then did a double take, “You’re looking peaky.”

“Am I?” Steve asked his voice way too loud. He stepped back making room for Hal to get to his locker, surreptitiously closing the door to Danny’s locker. Steve shoved the photo and the newspaper clipping in his apron and hustled out to the lumber yard.

********

Steve had been told by his boss that once it was November things would slow down, he hadn’t been lying, it was like a ghost town. Steve swept and helped exactly one person in the first hour and a half of his day.

“Hey Steve, have you seen Danny?” His boss, Terence ‘Shawnee’ Tucker asked, he was a wiry man with a steel colored bushy mustache.

Steve shook his head no and winced a little.

Terence gave Steve a peculiar look.

“No.” Steve said firmly and shook his head again, his pulse racing.

“He’s a no show, third time in four weeks. He’s an odd duck that Danny,” Terence said scrubbing his fingers in his mustache as he spoke. “Real funny… my wife says he’s spooky,” Terence laughed and then his expression turned serious, “I can overlook being odd, who isn’t a little weird, but skipping out on work, I’m gonna have to let him go.”

“I uh, yeah… glad, glad I don’t have to to do the hiring and firing.” Steve muttered.

“Kid.” Terence said pointing at him, “Nobody likes to be the axeman.”

Steve swallowed watching hm.

“Firing people is _murder_.” Terence squinted at Steve, “You’re as white as a sheet.”

“Uh… I guess I’m not over that bug I had?” Steve reached up and rested his hand on the back of his head, he flinched feeling the cut that was concealed by Billy’s beanie.

“You look like death warmed over.” Terence made a tsk sound through his teeth.

Steve folded his hands and looked at the ground, not knowing what to say, “I uh, well, Mr Tucker…”

“You look dead on your feet.” Terence nodded and surveyed the lumber yard and then turned his attention back to Steve. “It’s as quiet as the grave here today. Why don’t you cut out early. I bet once you lay down that you’re gonna sleep like the dead.”

“Okay.” Steve nodded curtly and turned and cut across the lumber yard and walked stiff legged all the way to his car, he didn’t even bother to go inside and clock out.

**Part 5**

**To the Shrink**

Billy clocked out at half past nine. It was Friday so that meant he had to drive over to Carterville and meet with Dr Owens. These sessions were mandatory since he’d had a run in with a Hawkins cop. Billy hated having to go back to therapy, but it was better than paying fines or doing community service, not that those were options, the government spooks seemed to have a hard-on for him since he’d managed to come back from the dead after being enslaved to an interdimensional monster. Billy started the BMW and loved the feel of the engine humming, it wasn’t as sexy as a Camaro, but it was pretty hot. He sped across the parking lot and cut up a side road that would get him to the highway. Billy glanced in the mirror and saw someone sit up in the backseat. Billy yanked the wheel to the left turning to look back.

“It’s me, it’s me, watch the road!” Steve slid across the backseat as Billy straighten out the car, he’d been drifting into the oncoming lane when he’d whipped his head to see who the hell was in the car with him.

“What are you doing in the car?!” Billy yelled still shaken.

“I was sleeping, or almost sleeping. Terence sent me home. He said I looked like a ghost.”

Billy looked in the rearview mirror at Steve’s pale face. “Get in the front.”

“I’m not climbing over the console.” Steve said sitting back.

“Alright.” Billy pulled over into the emergency lane on the side of the road.

“You can’t just stop on a highway!” Steve said.

“Get in the front Harrington!” Billy snapped.

“Fine!” Steve got out the back seat and slammed the door, and then threw himself into the front seat and slammed that door too. He wasn’t even sure why they were yelling.

Billy turned on the Stereo, Freewheel Burning by Judas Priest started playing. Steve groaned miserably.

“I need it.” Billy said.

“Fine.” Steve said and reached into his pocket, “I found these in Danny’s locker.”

Billy adjusted his grip on the wheel and looked over at what Steve was holding. “Is that you?” Billy reached over and took it. The photographwas of Steve standing next to his boss, they were obviously talking to one another, unaware that their photo was about to be taken.

“It had been up on the employee board. I just assumed it fell off. I guess he took it. I also found this, it’s the article the Hawkins Post put out, it’s all about when there was speculation of occult activity after the shit went down at the mall… I think he was obsessed with… well, the occult.”

“Yeah that and he really wanted to bone you.” Billy said.

********

Less than fifteen minutes later the BMW zipped into the parking lot of the building Dr Owens worked out of. “This is where your doctor is?” Steve looked at the building. It was a grey cube with square windows, it looked more like a prison that would be floating in space in a science fiction film than a building where a doctor would work.

“Yeah. Listen, I’ll be back in forty five minutes, and then we can go back to the cabin and sleep.”

“You’re not going back to the bakery after this?”

“No, sales were slow yesterday so Marvin said I could take the afternoon off.” Billy rested his hand on the side of Steve’s face and looked into is dark eyes. “Stay here, okay, try to sleep.”

Steve nodded, “Uh, good luck in there.”

“Pfft, it’s easy, total cake walk. Just some bullshit chit-chat, in and out. See you soon.” Billy got out of the car and went in the building. By the time he was in the elevator he was sweating. Dr Owens had a gift for making Billy talk. To the point where Billy wondered if Owens interviewed spies in his spare time.

**Part 6**

**How Does that Make You Feel?**

“Hey there he is, right on time. I do appreciate that about you Billy. Always on time, when you decide to show up.” Doctor Owens shook Billy’s hand and gestured for him to have a seat.

“So, happy Halloween. Here we are. This is our third and final meeting for the month, how about that?”

“Riveting.” Billy said sarcastically.

“You’ve got a kerchief on, are you a cowboy?”

Billy reached up touching the bandana, “No, just, uh, it’s cold.”

“You’ve mentioned you hate the cold.” Doctor Owens nodded, his pale blue eyes on Billy. “Are you feeling any anxiety about the on coming winter?”

“No.” Billy answered truthfully.

“Good, glad to hear it, let me know if that changes. Have you had any moments since I saw you last where you had to struggle with your moods, or your temper?”

“Smooth transition there, Doc.” Billy said rolling his eyes. “My moods are well within reason.” Billy said firmly. How else should he have reacted to Danny Fischer being a monster and breaking into his home?

“I know you don’t like to beat around the bush.” Ownes smiled and turned his notebook over to a blank page, “Any big changes in your life, how’s the bakery?”

“No.” Billy said wondering if Owens had called his apartment and discovered the line was disconnected yet.

Dr Owens nodded and then folded his hands on the notepad. “Billy, have you ever heard of a tell? It’s an expression used by Poker players mostly.”

“It’s like a twitch or something, a kind of nervous habit.” Billy said.

“That’s right.” Owens nodded, “It took a good three months to figure out yours.”

Billy stared at him.

“You don’t move. You hold real still, you keep your tone moderated and you slow your breathing. It’s a skill. So, cards on the table time Billy, what’s going on?”

Billy blinked, he thought about Danny. Danny Fischer the monster. Billy knew it in his bones that the bastard had to have been stalking them, biding his time and playing games with Steve when he was asking questions about Lake Jordan. Billy was glad he was dead… but he couldn’t tell Owens any of that, but he had to tell him something, the guy had fucking mental X-ray vision, he was like that guy in the comics Max read, Professor X.

“I… this, uh… this guy.” Billy drew a slow shaky breath, he could feel his skin prickling. “I didn’t plan on things going the way they did, uh, neither of us did. You gotta believe me Doc… But, when he just kind of showed up out of the blue, I’m pretty sure he’d been kind of watching…” Billy swallowed, if he confessed maybe they’d leave Steve out of it, he could tell them he’d killed Danny on his own, there was nothing they cold do to prove otherwise. They wouldn’t just send him to regular prison, he knew too much.

  
“It’s okay Billy, just talk to me.” Owens said encouragingly.

“Uh, okay, so this guy…” Billy was about to say Danny’s name when Dr Owen’s asked, “The one I saw you getting a ride from, outside the bakery?”

“What?” Billy asked confused.

“On the fourteenth, when I went to see you because you hadn’t returned my calls? Your friend picked you up?” Owens gave Billy an expectant look.

“Yes? Yes.” Billy said, “Harrington, Steve Harrington, that friend, he’s not my friend, actually,” he paused, “Uh, we’re in love and I moved in with him, and I’m a homo.” Billy shrugged and clapped his hands together and sat back against the couch, “But he’s not, gay, he’s not a homo, he’s a bisexual, those are his words…” Billy lifted his eyebrows and clamped his lips shut and then drew a breath, “That’s private though, so you know.”

“Everything we discuss here is private.” Dr Owens said looking surprised and somewhat happy. “Well, that’s a big week. Getting, um, involved, in a serious relationship, and cohabitating. Mazel tov, Billy. Congratulations. Love is wonderful thing.” Owens smiled.

“Thanks.” Billy blurted and meant it.

“So you and Steve, how is it going?”

“Uh, good. He’s nice.” Billy nodded, “He’s funny and he gave me a cat?” Billy smiled down at his hands thinking about Steve and the last four weeks they’d spent together. “We’ve had our disagreements, but I know he’s the real deal, an absolutely ride or die kind of guy.”

“And how does that make you feel?” Owens asked with great interest.

**Part 7**

**Safe as Houses**

By the time they got back to the cabin it was one in the afternoon.Steve dragged himself up the stairs and changed into his sweats and threw himself on the bed. Billy came up shortly after with Samhain tucked under his arm and laid on his back next to Steve who was laying with his face in the pillow. “I want to die.” Steve muttered, “I’ve never been so tired in my life.”

Billy turned on his side and felt Steve spoon up behind him. Minutes later they were both snoring softly.

**Part 8**

**The Lovers**

Billy woke up in the dark cabin, he could feel Steve’s breath on his neck, hear him murmuring in his sleep, shifting behind him. Billy, in his half conscious state wondered if Steve was having a nightmare he reached down and rested his hand on Steve’s, his arms were wound tightly around Billy’s waist.

“Steve?” Billy whispered. Billy felt Steve nestle closer, his cock was stiff and pressed against the cleft of Billy’s ass. Billy he exhaled slowly. He felt a pool of heat slip down his core like molten mercury.

“Fuck it.” Billy muttered.

Billy reached behind himself and pressed his hand over Steve’s hip, and gripped it tightly, “Baby,” Billy said arching his back, kneading Steve’s hip, “Wake up.” Billy leaned back craning his neck till his lips met Steve’s.

Steve opened his eyes in the darkness, he could feel Billy’s lips on his, the soft prickle of his mustache. Steve kissed Billy back, and moaned feeling how hard he was, how closely he was holding Billy from behind. He pulled from the kiss and released Billy’s waist only to feel Billy catch his wrists keeping him close.

“Where you going?”Billy murmured.

“Nowhere.” Steve said. He kissed the side of Billy’s neck that wasn’t bandaged. Billy shifted forward and Steve released him, he had gotten into the habit of letting Billy set the boundaries when it came to anything to do with sex. Billy turned on the lamp on the bedside table, Steve laid back throwing an arm across his eyes. “So bright, what time is it?”

“Ten-thirty. Billy said sitting up.”

“Nine hours of sleep? That’s pretty good.” Steve said still laying with his arm flung over his eyes, his cock was throbbing pleasantly he didn’t know what he’d been dreaming about but it had to have been good.

He felt Billy set his knees on either side of his hips. Steve took his arm down and squinted up at Billy.

“Hey.” Billy said.

“Hey.” Steve smiled genuinely for the first time in twenty-four hours. He rested his hands on the top of Billy’s thighs and stroked his hands up and down.

“Do you have lube?” Billy asked holding Steve’s gaze.

“Uh, yeah.” Steve’s hands stopped moving momentarily.

“Where is it?”

Steve turned his head looking at the bedside table. He reached out, his finger tips catching the little handle of the drawer, “It’s in there.”

“Hmm. Do you need help with that?” Billy purred settling his weight on Steve, shifting above him.

Steve and nodded “Yeah.” He rested his hands on Billy’s hips and squeezed them, “That feels really good.”

“Does it?” Billy asked rocking above him, “It feels good, huh?” Billy licked his top lip watching him.

Steve nodded, his breathing growing a little faster, and a little deeper.

Billy pulled the drawer open and found what he was looking for. “When were you planning on using this? Were you even going to share?” Billy dropped the bottle on the bed.

“I was really, really hoping so.” Steve smiled and lifted his chin letting out a sweet little grunt, “ _Oh…_ S’good.”

Billy bit his bottom lip rocking his hips, “How’s that feel? Should I go faster? Slower?” Billy ground his ass against the length of Steve’s cock, pressing as if neither of them were wearing any clothes. “You’re making me _so_ hard.” Billy said biting his bottom lip at Steve.

Steve gripped Billy’s ass tightly, “That makes two of us.”

Billy unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, he looked at Steve who was staring up at him, watching him intently, his full lips parted, his eyes glossy. Billy inhaled deeply like he was about to plunge into deep water, grabbed the waist of his thermal shirt and peeled it off revealing his scarred chest, stomach, and arms, he exhaled slowly watching Steve’s eyes travel over his torso, Steve finger tips touched lightly at the one at the center of his chest, tracing over the the raised and pale pink scars. “It’s like a map of the sky.” Steve whispered.

Billy looked down watching Steve’s fingertips tracing his scored flesh, the bumps of scar tissue, the pale webbed veins where the poisons he’d been made to feed on combined with the vile fluids of the Mind Flayer had killed his skin. “The sky?” Billy said doubtfully.

“This is the sun,” Steve traced a circle over his chest, and dragged his finger over to the right, “this is the moon right here on your side,” he dragged his finger tip across Billy’s belly, to his other side “This is the earth, and all these little lines are the milky way and clouds, just radiating.” Steve whispered, he looked up at Billy’s eyes and ran his hands up his chest catching his face and pulling him into a kiss. Billy parted his lips and kissed Steve slowly, he felt Steve’s hands running down his bare arms, and then slide back up again and squeezing his shoulders. Steve laid back pulling away from the kiss and sighed.

Billy parted his lips to say something snarky, but changed his mind, “Take your shirt off.”

Steve pulled off the sweatshirt he’d been napping in.

Billy ran his hands over Steves chest, he combed his fingers down through Steve’s thatch of chest hair taking his time. “I want you to take off your sweatpants, and your underwear,” Billy leaned over, putting his lips to Steve’s ear, “Will you do that for me, pretty boy, will you strip?” Steve swallowed and nodded. Billy turned on his hip, giving Steve room to strip and started stripping himself.

They watched one another. Their eyes traveling over each other’s shoulders, and mouths, pink hard cocks and thick patches of hair.

“Most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.” Billy said cupping his hand to Steve’s jaw and pulling him into a kiss. Billy gripped Steve’s shoulder and pressed him back, and straddled his hips. Billy picked up the lube and squeezed some his palm and wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, “Did you know I jerked off in your bed one time?” Billy asked

“No.” Steve said his back arching, he lifted his hips eager pushing his cock into Billy’s stroking grip. “Tell me more.” Steve ran his hands up Billy’s thighs squeezing gently, he pressed his hand around Billy’s balls and stroked up his cock.

“Mm,” Billy closed his eyes, “You were downstairs, it was the night you fell in the pool,”

“That was your fault.” Steve said.

Billy opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow looking at Steve, “You were really stoned, and you fell in the pool.”

Steve parted his lips to argue but Billy tugged harder at him, making Steve moan, “Okay, Okay.” Steve mumbled and nodded turning his head away biting his lip, his long fingers coiled around Billy’s cock gently squeezing and thumbing the tip.

“And you know what got me off?” Billy continued.

Steve shook his head.

“The thought of you,” Billy leaned over and whispered in Steve’s ear, “Fucking me.”

Steve turned his head and kissed Billy quickly, “Is that what you want?”

Billy stroked him faster, “Maybe…”

Steve ran his hand over the mattress till his fingers landed on the bottle of lube.

Billy watched as Steve poured lube on his fingers, “Kiss me,” Billy demanded.

Steve complied immediately leaning up and kissing him. Billy parted his lips, he felt Steve’s tongue slide against his. Steve pressed his hand between Billy’s thighs, traced his fingers along the cleft of his ass and teased Billy’s sensitive skin with his finger tips and then delved his index finger in Billy’s hole. Steve listened to the soft murmurs and whines Billy made into the kiss, the sounds meaningless and yet expressing pleasure and surprise. Billy pulled back from the kiss and Steve rolled over laying on top of him, sliding two fingers in. Steve felt Billy’s muscles clench around his fingers. “Relax, relax.” Steve murmured into Billy’s neck kissing softly around the edges of his bandaged wounds.

Billy turned his head seeking Steve’s lips and they kissed. Their lips parted and brushed making soft sweet wet sounds and their sighs mingling. Billy’s soft gasps melting into Steve’s quiet words. Billy kept stroking Steve’s cock, making it feel raw, stoking Steve’s appetite.

Steve reached down gripping Billy’s wrists, “Slow down,” Steve pleaded a soft breathless request and slid his index and middle finger deep inside of Billy making him groan and tense.

“I want you, _now_.” Billy said, as he released Steve’s cock and turned away from him. Steve ran his hands over Billy’s ribs and over his backside squeezing his cheeks. Billy grabbed a pillow and put it under his hips, Steve moved behind him eagerly, his cock nudging. Steve gripped Billy’s hips tightly and pressed, the tip of his cock entered and Billy moaned and leaned back slowly. Steve took his time easing in, despite his pounding heart. He ran his hands up Billy’s stomach and chest resting his weight on him and then leaned back stroking his hands down Billy’s back, squeezing and petting, listening to the soft whining coming from Billy, loving the sound of him panting.

“Harder.” Billy demanded from beneath Steve.

Steve adjusted his grip on Billy’s shoulder and hip and he thrust harder compressing Billy into the mattress beneath him. Billy gasped and cursed, he murmured “Yes, yes, yes…” the words escaping his lips in little gasps and whispers. Steve shuddered, his body was on fire, sweat was trailing off his temple and down his back, he’d been so close to coming before, just from Billy’s stroking hand, his cock buried deep in Billy felt so good, he moaned loudly when he felt Billy tense. “I’m close, I’m close.” Steve pulled Billy back on his knees, and knelt behind him, the sound of their skin slapping filled the room. Steve thrust deep and pulled back, and thrust again harder and again. Billy cried out, muffling himself in the pillow. Steve draped across Billy’s back and kissed his neck and ear. “So good, Billy, you feel so good.” Steve pulled out slowly, his seed spilling on the back of Billy’s thigh. He pulled Billy into his arms. Steve felt Billy quiver lightly as he spilled up Steve’s belly. They both held on to one another, till their breathing was slow and regular.

Steve stroked Billy’s hair and said “I love you.”

“I know,” Billy grabbed hold of Steve’s knuckles and kissed them, “I love you too.”

****

It was a quarter till midnight. Samhain was sleeping in Billy’s lap, and he was leaned against Steve under a shared blanket. The jack’O’lantern had a fresh candle and its smile looked cheery despite its many teeth and odd triangle eyes. A golden crackling fire was glowing in the fireplace turning their cheeks pink with warmth. The wind could be heard caressing the water of the lake, and tickling the leaves of the tall leaning trees outside. Billy heard the familiar breathless cry of a barn owl outside and smiled. The house was quiet in the way that houses can be, when its late and the world feels on the cusp of dreaming, and the sky is an inky canopy pinned with pale stars that fix you in your place in the universe and everything is just as it should be.

“Happy Halloween.” Steve whispered kissing the pale scar on Billy’s cheek.

“Happy Samhain.” Billy replied petting their purring midnight black kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow I made it! All 13 stories are complete. Thanks so much for reading. I sincerely appreciate it. Happy Halloween! XOXO


End file.
